Samurai Flamenco vs Masayoshi Hazama
by Bizarros
Summary: Últimamente se sentía dos personas diferentes, pero esas personas compartían la misma felicidad y un único crimen: el amor.


_Este pequeño drabble que se convirtió en un pequeño pequeño one-shot se lo dedico a mi linda linda linda amiga Paula. La amo mushio y se merece todo, incluyendo fics decentes de Samurai Flamenco, sobretodo ahora que el MasaGoto es canon. **Canon**._

* * *

**Samurai Flamenco v/s Masayoshi Hazama**

* * *

El crimen nunca se detiene, está en todas partes: en un descuido, en la indiferencia, en las noches oscuras, en los días alegres, en la pereza, incluso en el amor (su más reciente descubrimiento). Él ahora estaba cometiendo un crimen.

Quién pensaría eso de Samurai Flamenco, se sentía avergonzado y frustrado, pero por sobretodas las cosas sentía pena por Masayoshi Hazama; últimamente, desde que la justicia no era lo único en su corazón, tenía ligeros roces con su doble vida de modesto supermodelo y héroe sin el morfema super. Quería llorar, pero se aguantaba las lágrimas mientras corría con tanta fuerza como se lo permitían las piernas, el tráfico de peatones y el ajustado pantalón blanco, el cual todavía estaba sin cerrar mientras trataba de ajustarse la levita, también blanca.

Cuando vio el recinto, aceleró en vez de bajar su ritmo hasta cruzar la recepción entera hasta la entrada de los baños, donde Mari le gruñía al celular, sacó el suyo. Veinte llamadas perdidas.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?!—Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, merecido según su opinión, pero los volvió a abrir. Ella no estaba enojada sino preocupada.

—Le robaron la cartera a…

—¡Olvídalo, no me importa, hoy es un día importante y tú...!—Ahora sí estaba furiosa.

Soltó un suspiro, sonoro, lastimero, culpable—Golpeame, Mari. Me lo merezco—Apuntó a su mejilla y volvió a bajar sus párpados.

—Sí, llegar tarde a tu propia boda es simplemente un crimen—Tal como él había pensado, era lo peor, a pesar de la promesa que le había hecho a Goto. Él lo sabía, pero simplemente no había podido detenerse: sus piernas y sus manos se movieron solas, y si no hubiera sido así habría quedado el asqueroso sabor del arrepentimiento en su boca, y no querría llegar al lado de _él_ con esas emociones tan desagradables.

—¡Lo siento mucho!—Gritó, apretando con más fuerza las manos y los ojos.—¡Golpéame!

Mari entrecerró los ojos y empezó a peinar su cabello con los dedos—No te daré esa satisfacción, además, tu querido tampoco ha llegado. Pensé que algo le había pasado a ambos—Otra vez la preocupación en su voz, pero sería mejor no mencionar ese detalle.

Dirigió una mirada a la recepción decorada, completamente vacía. En efecto, todos los invitados estaban en el patio tras el enorme ventanal, la inquietud era visible y de Goto ni la sombra. Sintió una presión en el pecho. No era una sensación de peligro, o mejor dicho, no era una sensación de peligro para Samurai Flamenco sino para Masayoshi Hazama: un nudo en la garganta, apretando cada vez más, pero no había tiempo para sentir traición o tristeza desde que él también llegó tarde a la ceremonia—Esperaré—Dijo a secas, sentándose en una de las sillas con listón rojo—¿Podrías ir a calmarlos a todos, por favor?—Pidió.

—Siempre me quedas debiendo favores, Samunenco—Pero ella salió, llamó a Mizuki y a Moe y anunciaron que cantarían un par de canciones. El ambiente se animó un poco.

Habían cantando por quince minutos cuando Masayoshi decidió dar una caminata, lejos de la recepción y de los globos de helio que se desinflaban, tristes. No se había alejado tanto como habría deseado cuando en una plazoleta, en un banco de cemento, reconoció una figura de traje, encorvada sobre su celular. Trató de gritar su nombre, pero no le salió la voz; así que caminó, lentamente, caminó, rápidamente, caminó, tambaleándose entre el césped, caminó y luego se vio a sí mismo correr hasta llegar a su lado. Lo apretó con un abrazo desesperado que lentamente se transformó en un llave de castigo. Con cuidado, para que no vea su rostro lleno de lagrimones.

—¿Mazayoshi?, ¿no es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de una boda?—Dijo en tono bromista, sonriente, hasta que lo vio llorar.—¿Qué…?—Entonces pareció entender, volvió a mirar su celular y notó que era muy tarde—¡Lo siento!—Se disculpó repetidamente, tomando el brazo de su prometido y apretándolo, dando énfasis a sus disculpas—No me di cuenta…

—Está bien, yo también llegué algo tarde—Al fin pudo respirar, se sentó al lado del policía.

—¿Samurai Flamenco tuvo que regañar a muchos chicos que lanzaron latas a la calle?—Volvió el tono bromista en la boca de _él_, Mazayoshi en cambio, sintió nuevamente un nudo en la garganta.

—Creí que te habías arrepentido...últimamente no nos hemos visto porque…

—¿Samurai Flamenco?

—Samurai Flamenco—Afirmó él.

—Comprendo...hasta se te olvidó ponerte una camisa sobre eso—La sonrisa no desaparecía de _esos_ labios, mientras apuntaba el logo de Samurai Flamenco en la polera rojo brillante, allí donde debería haber una camisa blanca.

Sintió calor, mucho calor—¡Lo siento!—Estaba avergonzado, trató de abrocharse por completo la levita, pero era imposible. Se sentía triste.

Se callaron. Goto lo miraba, él lo sabía, trató de concentrarse en el sonido del viento o en los murmullos lejanos pero solo podía escuchar sus pensamientos y

su corazón, latiendo.

—Me caso con ambos—Goto interrumpió el silencio, inexistente—Con Mazayoshi Hazama y con Samurai Flamenco, porque son una sola persona, a pesar de lo que sea que pienses últimamente por mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa...—Se apresuró a desmentir sus palabras, y luego volvió a cerrar la boca, asombrado con la dulzura y la paz que le proporcionó lo que le acababan de decir.

—A pesar que a veces no nos veamos por nuestros trabajos, no te frustres, ahora...viviremos juntos y...recuerda que nos conocimos cuando llevabas ese ridículo traje—Hidemori Goto, su prometido, estaba sonrojado. Y la boca la tiritaba. Quería besarlo.

—De hecho, estaba desnudo—Pudo reír, al fin.

—Sabes cuál es mi punto—Se quejó, mirando con repentino interés un columpio. —Volvamos, seguro Mari nos dará una paliza por hacer que nos cubra tanto tiempo.

—¿Cómo…?

—Es obvio que le pedirías ayuda.—Respondió su pregunta inconclusa. Se levantó del asiento y le tendió la mano—Volvamos.

Mazayoshi aceptó esa mano, se dejó llevar por su calidez, dejó que se extendiera desde su pecho hasta la punta de los pies—Te amo—Fue, prácticamente, un suspiro.

—Lo dices siempre—Goto parecía feliz también, hasta que sus pasos de detuvieron frente a la recepción y en su rostro no había otra cosa que seriedad—Estaba hablando con ella—Dijo—Por eso demoré.

—Oh...¿con tu novia?

—Exnovia—Últimamente insistía en llamarla así. Mazayoshi creyó comprender y entonces volvió la tristeza. Se mordió la lengua, pero habló de todos modos; cerró los ojos, pero lloró de todos modos.

—No tienes que forzarte a llamarla exnovia por mí—Habló mientras sollozaba—Tampoco tienes que forzarte a casarte conmigo ni...—Y el llanto aumentó.

Las lágrimas lo sorprendieron, miró a su alrededor—¡Escucha hasta el final lo que te tengan que decir!—Pidió alterado, sin saber qué hacer, el otro no paraba de llorar—Mazayoshi—Lo llamó—Mazayoshi—Volvió a llamar. Nada.—Hi-Hidemori—Intentó con eso y esta vez sí captó la atención del aludido de inmediato, sus ojos estaban rojos pero seguían teniendo el brillo de siempre y además, sorpresa, y además, vergüenza.

—¿Por qué…?—Lo besó, lo besó para que se callara y lo escuchara, maldición. Lo besó y se dejó llevar por el beso, lo besó y sus labios se estrellaron entre sí y luego siguieron sus manos, ansiosas. Pocas veces se besaban, ambos se sentían avergonzados y eran mínimos los momentos en los que que se encontraban con esa intimidad; pero ahora se estaban besando mientras se sostenían las manos y se sorprendieron de lo mucho que lo deseaban, de lo mucho que lo necesitaban, de lo mucho que les gustaba. Goto dejó que una de sus extremidades se arrastrara por el brazo de Mazayoshi hasta su cuello, hasta su cabello, dejó que resbalara por su espalda y entonces

recordó lo que quería decirle.

Se alejó de él con dificultad, con la respiración desordenada, con miedo de despegar sus ojos de ese hombre.

—Estaba hablando con mi exnovia, bueno, ella me reclamaba que la tenía en el olvido—El rubio parecía confundido—Hacía tres meses que no le mandaba un mensaje—Confesó Goto, y Mazayoshi entendió, entendió de verdad.—Así que me dijo que no quería volver a hablar conmigo, me bloqueó.

—¿Es...estás bien?—Abrazó al policía, lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo. No sabía qué pensar al respecto, no quería pensar en nada. No quería pensarlo y sentirse ...alegre, o algo así. Sería egoísta, sería despreciable, sería...un crimen.

—La verdad es que...sí—No estaba mintiendo, le devolvió el abrazo, jugó con su cabello rubio—Ya se le pasará el enojo—Agregó—Ella también quiere descansar en paz, ¿sabes?—Se separaron queriendo volver a tocarse.

—Yo…

—Tranquilo, no está enojada contigo, solo conmigo. Me manda a decirte que espera que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio y que...tengas paciencia con este policía cascarrabias.

—No podría ser feliz de otra manera—Sonrió Masayoshi, pero estaba llorando otra vez.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Casarte conmigo, no te queda de otra—Trató de apartar las lágrimas con sus dedos, pero solo cuando Goto ayudó estas cesaron.

—Pues vamos, antes que tengamos que cederle la luna de miel a Mari como pago por sus servicios.—Rieron y entraron a la recepción, se escuchaban a las MMM cantar.

En Japón no se pueden casar las parejas del mismo sexo, por ahora, así que era una ceremonia simbólica encabezada y bendecida con la presencia de Kaname, alias Red Axe. Aun así, habían muchos invitados y pronto llegaría la prensa a la cual no podrían despistar para siempre, por mucho que Harazuka cooperara con ellos...a cambio de una segunda entrevista exclusiva con Samurai Flamenco y su flamante esposo. Mazayoshi estaba feliz, él solo pedía justicia para el mundo y nada para él en absoluto y sin embargo, la vida se había mostrado bastante generosa con él; pero no lo suficiente para hacer que la ceremonia durara para siempre, aunque eso también tenía sus ventajas. Trató de verlo y escucharlo todo para guardar ese momento en su memoria, pero toda su atención se la llevaba el hombre que estaba a su lado, diciendo que lo aceptaba, recitando avergonzado unos votos sencillos con la mirada en llamas, tomando su mano mientras trataba de ponerle el anillo. Nervioso, siempre nervioso, pero no tanto como él, a quién tenían que recordarle sus turnos para hablar, para moverse y respirar.

No tuvieron que repetirle que podía besar al novio, pero sí debieron apartarlo de él.

La madre de Goto le dio las gracias en lágrimas, pero Mazayoshi insistió en que él era el agradecido, la abrazó.

Después no se apartó del lado de su esposo, a pesar de las fotografía y las felicitaciones y las maldiciones de Mari. Ella estaba en realidad muy feliz, pero no lo iba a mencionar. Luego llegó la prensa, pero lo consideró un regalo de bodas, porque tuvo una escusa para tomar la mano de su esposo y correr por la puerta trasera. Con su esposo.

Estaba frenético.

La mano de su esposo estaba bañada en transpiración, la respiración de su esposo era irregular, el cabello de su esposo siempre estaba desordenado, pero hoy lo estaba más. Los labios de su esposo estaban resecos por el esfuerzo, la piel de su esposo estaba caliente bajo su tacto, las palabras de su esposo temblaban bajo sus labios, el cuello de esposo tenía un marca de impaciancia, el anillo que tenía su esposo parecía ser el centro del universo, los ojos de su esposo eran brillosos, cristalinos. Amaba a su esposo. Su corazón solía agitarse por la justicia y nada más, pero últimamente solo aleteaba por amor y hoy palpitaba más que nunca por su esposo.

Por su esposo, Goto Hidemori, al que había conocido mientras trabajaba como Samurai Flamenco. Al final, era como si hubiera usado a la justicia para su propia felicidad...¿sería eso un crimen?

Se lo preguntó a su esposo y él—¿En qué cosas andas pensando?—Se burló de sus palabras cuando estaban sobre el avión.

—En ti.

No pensar en la justicia no era habitual para Samurai Flamenco, pero no pensar en Goto era mucho más extraño, tanto para Samurai Flamenco como Mazayoshi Hazayama.

El crimen no descansa y un héroe no puede tomar vacaciones, pero por lo que restaba del día solo pensaría en su esposo.

Porque era su esposo, al fin. Con ese pensamiento, creyó sentir tanta satisfacción como era posible para un ser humano, pero entonces su esposo lo besó

y le dijo que lo amaba.


End file.
